ravenshieldfandomcom-20200215-history
M03 Mountain Watch
Operation: Mountain Watch 'is the third mission of the Raven Shield campaign. Before RAINBOW was able to complete their previous operation, a group of terrorists managed to escape the village with hostages. They crashed at the N90 highway and took refugee on an underground bunker system. RAINBOW's objective is to enter the bunker system and rescue the hostages the terrorists took with them. Mission Briefing Control Operation Mountain Watch. Several terrorists managed to escape Lamoura with hostages before your arrival. At the mouth of a tunnel on the N90 highway, the lead car skidded into the tunnel wall, producing a multiple car pile-up. The surviving terrorists have retreated into the tunnel with their hostages, using the wrecked cars for cover. Your mission is to the rescue the remaining IMF delegates. John Clark It looks like the Swiss didn't bottle up these terrorists in Lamoura as well as they claimed. A handful managed to sneak out with hostages, while the local authorities were still sealing the perimeter. Near as we can tell, they had vehicles waiting downslope for their getaway. Those who slipped out headed for the French border, but got mixed up in the storm and took the wrong turn on highway N90. That's the good news. The bad is that they wiped out about fifty clicks from Lamoura. The ones who can still walk have fallen back into a tunnel, taking their hostages with them. They're using the wrecked cars as a barricade and firing at Swiss police as we speak. The other end of the tunnel is blocked off, so we're going to have to go in the front door. Kevin Sweeney Bad luck on this one. The tunnel the terrorists have holed up in isn't just a cheese bore through a pile of rock. Instead, the whole thing's connected to an old bunker system that someone carved out back in the 1930s. It's a rat maze, and these rats have sharp teeth. We have confirmation from several of the rescued hostages that our terrorists went for the bank first, and that once inside they looked for old bank records before they went rummaging for cash. Hopefully, you'll be able to bring someone in who can shed light on this mess, because right now both Intel and I are stumped. Mission Orders Your mission is to rescue the remaining IMF delegates. The hostages are being held in the older section of the access tunnels and are under heavy guard. You can access this section of tunnels by using the manhole located a little further up the mountain, by using the maintenance stairway, or simply going straight down the highway. Be advised that the tangos are expecting you, so stay alert. Insertion and Extraction Zones RAINBOW has 2 insertion zones in basically the same area. The first insertion zone is outside of the house, near the top of the hill. The second insertion zone is in the house's second floor. Both of this insertion zones give the RAINBOW teams access to the ladder to the top of the highway, the maintenance stairs into the tunnel system or the main highway. The extraction zone is in the same area as the insetion zone, near the house. Layout The mountain highway can be divided into 4 sections. The Hill is the section where the Insertion and Extraction Zones, as well as the small house, are located. This section is usually devoid of hostiles, and gives access into the bunker system directly through a ladder to the top of the hill, and to the tunner system through a service door close to the insertion zone or down the hill through the highway. The tunnel system is an underground area that allows access to the highway. It consists of a stairwell that can be accessed through a service door on the hill, the tunnels themselves. This area is constantly guarded by around 5-6 tangos, 2 of them snipers, both covering the stairwell in case an entry team descents through there. The highway can be accessed directly down the hill, through the tunnel system or through the bunker system. The highway has multiple cars that provide cover, and is guarded by around 6-8 tangos, one of them a sniper. Most of these tangos are covering the direct path down the hill. The highway can be partially covered through a small opening in the fencing of the hill. The bunker system is the most critical area of the map. It consists of a 3 floor area and can be accessed through a ladder located at the top of the hill, or through a door in the highway. The 1st floor contains the 2 hostages, and is guarded by the largest number of tangos in the map, around 8 tangos. The 2 hostages, as well as a terrorist that guards them, are located at the room to the north of the bunker system. The 2nd floor can be an useful entry to the 1st floor. It is usually guarded by 3-4 tangos. The 3rd floor is usually guarded by 2 tangos, one of them observing the ladder entry point. Tactical Approach For the mission to be successful, the entry teams must maintain the element of surprise while approaching the bunker system, then assault it with controlled speed to make sure the hostages are safe. Most of the map is indoors and on tight spaces, with the exception of the highway and a small section of the tunnel system, making SMGs the predominant choice for the map. FMJ rounds are recommended for teams going through the tunnel system, as the teams might have to shoot through a metal fence, which stops all JHP rounds, as well as buckshot. However, JHP rounds are recommended for the teams proceeding into the bunker system, as no round will overpenetrate, endangering a hostage, or generate extra noise by hitting a wall behind a tango. Going down the hill, directly through the highway, is a difficult approach. Not only multiple tangos (one of them a sniper) are putting their attention to it, but the wrecked cars benefits the tangos more than it does the entry teams. Instead it is recommended to go down the tunnel system, clearing it out on the way, and attack the tangos through the back, making them more vulnerables and using their cover against them. The tangos in the bunker system are in communication with the tangos in the highway through cell phones. Should the tangos in the highway not be neutralized, and an assault in the bunker system should be initiated, the tangos in the highway will advance to the bunker system to ambush the entry teams. Additionally, the ladder to the bunker system is guarded by a tango that can fire on any team member that goes down it, unless distraction devices (Such as smoke grenades) are used. It should be noted that this communication only works one way. The tangos in the highway can't warn the tangos in the bunker system of an impending assault, making it a better choice to clear the highway, then the bunker system. Since the extraction zone is close to the insertion zone, it is recommended to clear a single path, then extract the hostages through the same path. Since that path was already cleared, it should be safer for the hostages to be extracted that way. Strategies Strategy 1='Teams, Loadouts and Insertion Zones Red Team: *Chavez, Ding. UMP + Suppressor or MP5SD5 with Mini Scope. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Medium Winter. *Arnavisca, Santiago. UMP + Suppressor or MP5SD5 with Mini Scope. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Medium Winter. *Raymond, Renee. UMP + Suppressor or MP5SD5 with Mini Scope. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Medium Winter. Green Team: *Price, Eddie. UMP (JHP rounds optional) + Suppressor or MP5SD5 with Mini Scope. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Medium Winter. *Loiselle, Louis. UMP (JHP rounds optional) + Suppressor or MP5SD5 with Mini Scope. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Breaching Charges. Medium Winter. *Walther, Jorg. UMP (JHP rounds optional) + Suppressor or MP5SD5 with Mini Scope. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Medium Winter. Gold Team (Optional Team): *Timothy, Hanley. G36K + Suppressor. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Heavy Winter. *Yacoby, Ayana. G36K + Suppressor. 92FS (JHP Rounds optional) + Suppressor. Flashbangs. Smoke Grenades. Heavy Winter. Plan Red Team *From the insertion zone outside the house, Red Team goes through the service door into the tunnel system. When they get to the bottom of the stairs, they will cautiously go around the corner, making sure that they eliminate a sniper behind a metal fence (User control is recomended for this section). They proceed throug the tunnel on normal speed, ignore the northern door, and exiting the tunnels through the eastern door. They proceed north, to the highway, making sure to take out a tango sniper in front of the north door. They will hold here for Bravo. On Bravo, they head into the bunker system. They go to the right aisle and wait for Charlie. On Charlie, Red has the option of deploying a flashbang before moving into the room that attaches to the hostage room, or they can just proceed. They assist Green in clearing the room, then head upstairs, clearing the south aisle first, before retreating into the first room they entered and using the door to clear out the rest of the upstairs are. They use the ladder to get out of the bunker system and head to the extraction zone. Green Team *From the insertion zone outside the house, Green Team starts to head downhill to the highway. They will hold behind the first wrecked car they come accross and hold for Alpha. Alpha will be called after Red team has secured their side of the tunnel and is waiting from Bravo. On Alpha, Green heads into the mouth of the tunnel and holes close to the truck for Bravo. On Bravo, Green follows Red Team into the bunker system, taking up positions in the left aisle and waiting for Charlie. On Charlie, Green has the option of deploying a flashbang before moving into the room that attaches to the hostage room, or they can just proceed. They will be assisted by Red in clearing the room. After the room is clear, they will head to the hostage room, breaching the door with a breaching charge. They will secure the hostages and extract them through the tunnel system all the way to the extraction zone. Gold Team *Gold's objective is simply making sure no tangos that have slipped around Green or Red find their way into the endzone to ambush them. From the insertion zone outside the house, Gold waits for Alpha, until Red has cleared the tunnel system and is guarding the tunnel. On Alpha, Red will head down through the tunnel system coming out of the eastern door, then they will head uphill, all the way to the extraction zone. This route should make sure that no tango is in the path of Green Team when the hostages come out. Category:Missions